Promise for Life
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Sequel to El's Fisrt Birthday. If you have not read that yet, I highly suggest that you do. El and Mike's wedding and engagement. Need I say more? No major Season 2 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is a brand new story! This is all about Mike's and El's engagement and wedding! Yay! Before reading this, I highly recommend you go read my first story** **El's First Birthday,** **because that will lead things up to this story. Please go do so first, and then enjoy this one! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secret Keeping**

 **1995**

 **El's P.O.V**

"We congratulate the class of 1995!" The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and shouts and clapping. We were all here. Dustin. Lucas. Will. Max. Even Nancy and Johnathan. Mike stood on the stage smiling, and holding his diploma. I clapped harder, waiting for Mike to come off stage so I could wrap my arms around him and hug him as tight as possible. My bracelet jingles as I clap. Dustin nudges my arm.

"He's smiling more than he should. He's keeping something." I froze.

"What makes you say that?"

"He smiles when he's happy, he has a specific grin when he talks about you, and a huge goofus smile when he's hiding something really important." I chuckled nervously.

"You May have loved him, but I've known him longer. He's definitely hiding something." I nodded and tried to shrug it off. It was already hard enough as it is to keep our secret from everyone, but with Dustin watching our every move, it made it all the worse. Mike and I had decided to wait until after graduation to announce the engagement. We wanted everyone to be there.

Mike finally came off the stage a long with the other graduates. I decided to sneak up on him. He was busy hugging Lucas and Will when he asked,

"Where's El?" Will shrugged.

"She was here a second ago." I flicked my head slight, making the yarn hanging off his cap fly in the air. He whipped around. "El!" He gasped and hugged me so hard, that I lost my breath. We hadn't seen each other since Christmas.

"Oh! I missed you!" He said letting go of me.

"Me too. It felt like forever." He nodded in agreement, when Dustin interrupted us.

"Hey old pal! Congratulations. Soooooo... why are you so happy?" Mike froze and glanced at me, asking with his eyes if I had told him. I shook my head a little.

"Uhh... Dustin, I'm done with college. I get to go home. I'm sure you would understand that I'd be happy." Dustin wasn't buying it.

"Okay... whatever you say buddy." Dustin said with an innovative smirk and shrug. Lucas pulled Max up to us.

"Hey Mike! Great job!" Lucas and Mike chatted for a few minutes, while I hugged Max.

"Mike finally gets to come home with you. Are you excited about that?"

"Yeah. Once he gets a job, we are planning on moving in together. Since I work at the station, we have enough to get our own place."

"Sounds fun. Next your going to tell us that you're getting married!" Max chuckled.

"Heh. Yeah." I said with a small smile. Everyone was on to us. It was about to get a lot harder to keep this secret.

* * *

 **Hawkins, 1994, Mary June's Jewelry.**

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath before entering the little shop. As soon as the little bell rung, the old man, Henry, rushed out from the back room to greet me.

"Ah! Mike! I see you are here for your girl again?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yep!"

"Another charm for El?" Henry asked with a sweet smile. I felt my hands get suddenly clammy.

"Well... actually, I uh I'm here to get a ring. For El. An engagement ring." Henry's face lit up with pure joy.

"Ah! My boy! Congratulations! From the day I saw you look at her while she was looking at those bracelets, I knew! Oh I just knew, that you'd be together for ever!" He began to do a happy jig around the room. I laughed, but was suddenly grabbed by the arms and swung around.

"Ha Ha! It's such a happy day! Loosen up Mike! She's going to say yes!" I chuckled nervously. Was she going to say though? I knew she loved me, but would she want to commit to me forever? She had never even had another boyfriend. Neither had I, but what if she wanted to date other people. I had to shake the thought away, to keep me from freaking out more than I already was.

Henry composed himself again, but still carried a huge grin on his face. "Alright Mike. Let's see what I got." I nodded and followed him as we looked through glass cases at all the jewelry. I suddenly stopped at a simple diamond ring, with small strips of sliver Weaving around it. It was simple. But it was El. She wouldn't want anything fancy.

"This one!"

"Oh yes! She will like this very much. Is that it?" I thought for a second.

"Is it possible that you could engrave something for me?" Henry chuckled and motioned me to follow him into the back room.

"Of course it is! What would you like it to say?"

"Promise."

"Ah. A very particular word. May I ask as to why promise?"

"It goes way back. Me and El never break a promise. That's our rule."

"A good one too. Alrighty, here you go!" I smiled and gently put the ring in the same box that held El's bracelet that I got her when we were only 14.

"She will say yes, Mike. You are one lucky man." He said with a soft smile. He turned and shuffled back into the main room.

"Thank you sir. I really am lucky." Henry smiled and waved goodbye as I left the shop. The cold November air stung my nose. I took a deep breath. I then whispered to myself. "Let's go find El."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon. I plan to have this be maybe four chapters long. I'm not quite sure. I also want to start writing my other story, which will be darker, have more mystery and an overall define plot line. It will of course have Mileven. Okay! Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! Yay! I'm excited about this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Also, check out my new story, Runaway's! I think that it is my new favorite fanfiction that I've written. It does have Mileven(duh!) and I promise, that the story is better than the summary.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Big Secret**

El nervously fiddled with her bracelet, watching as her friends chatted up a storm. They hadn't seen each other in a few months, and they were all ecstatic to be together again. Mike gulped, trying to keep his mind off the certain announcement that El and him were planing to make in a little while. He reached under the table in search of El's hand. He found it, and slid her hand into his, thier fingers interlaced.

El gave him a small smile. Mike returned the look.

"Hey! Mike! Why are you being so quiet? You normally talk up a storm."

"Yeah Mike. Something on your mind?" Nancy said walking up to the group at a slower pace than usual. She rested her hand over the tiny baby bump that was forming. The party all turned to face him and he suddenly got very red. So did El. She had no idea what to do. Everyone was at the party. They now had everyone's attention. Now was as good as ever. El glanced at Mike nervously and he gave a subtle nod in understandment. They stood. Everyone shut their mouths and watched the couple.

"Uh... El and I... have something to say." Mike stuttered. Everyone gave a little nod to keep going.

"Mike and I..." El started the sentence, and Mike finished it. He took a deep breath.

"Engaged."

* * *

 **El's P.O.V**

The next few seconds were a blur for me. There was shouting. There was cheering. There was clapping. There was Dustin screaming "I knew it! I knew they were hiding something! Pay up Lucas!" Mike squeezed my hand tightly and smiled at me. I relaxed and smiled back. People immediately gathered around us, hugging me, then hugging Mike. Or hugging Mike, then hugging Me. There was more clapping, and more cheering, but now thier were questions.

"Lets see the ring!"

"Were'd he get it?"

"When did you guys get engaged?"

"Was it romantic?"

All the questions flew right past my head. All I could was nod and smile. Only three words seemed to pass through my head at the time. _'I love him.'_

* * *

 **Dustin's P.O.V**

I cracked a smile. Two of my best friends getting married. Better yet, I had won a bet. I knew it from the day we found El in the woods, that Mike and El would have a different bond. I knew they'd be together forever, especially after he asked her to be his girlfriend. I laughed again and jumped from my seat, shoving my way past Nancy and throwing my arms around El. She giggled.

"Wow! El! I knew you were hiding something!"

"Yeah. Well it's not easy keeping a secret from you, you know that?" I chuckled and hugged her again. El had come a long way, since the week she spent hiding in the Wheelers basement.

"Yeah. I was on your tail." El laughed again.

"Thank you Dustin."

"For what?" I said. Why would she need to thank me?

"For never giving up on me. Or any of us." I couldn't speak. I could only smile. I was about to ask to her a question, when Lucas shoved me out of the way and threw his arms around her.

* * *

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

We all immediately stood up and clapped. Mike and El. Why wasn't I surprised? They've been in love since they met. It was almost sickening at times to watch. But looking at them here now, happy and obviously in love, it just made my day. It made me think about one day asking Max to marry me. But I wasn't sure if she'd be as quick to say yes.

El loved Mike from the start. And Mike loved El from the beginning. It was obvious that they would be together a while. But me and Max? We had broken up once, and she hated me when we first met. Of course, we were now together again, but it had been a rocky start. Especially with her dumb ass brother.

I pushed Dustin to the side, to hug El.

"El! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you." El said, giggling as we hugged. I then went to Mike.

"Well... I was right." Mike cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"That day we looking for rocks and I said that you were totally in love and going to marry her. I was right." Mike shook his head and chuckled. We hugged happily. I don't think I had ver seen such a big smile on Mike's face. Him and El both. They were so happy.

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V**

Mike and El! Since I met El, we had become very close. I taught her to draw and to read. She showed me her powers, and we quickly backs close. I think she liked me because I wasn't as overwhelming as Dustin and Lucas. Me and Mike had always been friends, but now with El, we had also become closer.

I came up to Mike first. He beamed proudly. It made me so happy to see them so happy.

"Congratulations Mike. I always knew you'd end up with El."

"Thanks Will. I wouldn't be here with her without you."

"And the demogorgon." I said with a smile. Although what happened was serious and scarring, I did make a few jokes about it here and there. It made the topic a little bit less dark.

"Yeah. I guess so." Mike said with a shrug. I could see the angry pain behind his smile though of the night he lost El. I wasn't there, but Lucas had told me how messed up Mike was that night. The love of his life, had disappeared. And he didn't know for a year, if she was dead or alive. It must have been torture.

But all of that was behind us now. Mike and El were now standing in front of us, tightly holding hands and hugging us all. That's when Dustin started chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Others joined in as well. Mike looked at El and shrugged. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. I could see thier smiles as they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. They parted and gazed into each other's eyes. Nobody else in the world had the connection that Mike and El had.

* * *

 **Nancy's P.O.V**

Everyone erupted into shouts and cheers. I did too. I couldn't believe it. My little, at times annoying, brother getting married to the girl he loved since he was 12 year old. The girl that hid in our basement for a week. The girl that he fed, clothed, and taught about friends, promises and love. He had saved her so many times. And she had saved him multiple times as well. I just couldn't believe how far they've come.

I moved up to El and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations El! Oh I'm so happy for you two!" El hugged back.

"Thank you!" I was about to say more, but I pushed aside by Dustin and Will. It was okay though. I'd get my chance to talk to her privately later. I stumbled back into a pair of strong, yet gentle arms. Johnathan. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands meeting on my stomach. He kissed my temple. I smiled.

"You okay?" He was always so caring.

"Yeah. My brother is getting married. How amazing is that?" He chuckled.

"Are you surprised by this?" He asked.

"That he's getting married, yes. Who he's getting married too, not in the least bit." Johnathan chuckled again. It made me think of our wedding. El had been the maid of honor, and Steve, the best man. It had ended up being a great wedding.

The reception was my favorite part. I thought about the slow dance song that Johnathan and I were supposed to star in, but ended up being Mike and El. I hadn't minded though. The way they were around each other was fascinating. So I let them have the floor. The way they moved to the music, in perfect position and timing. It was like they had become one person. He then picked El up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled and as he put her down, Mike kissed her. They were the stars of the night. I loved it. They were always the stars, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Yay! I thought I'd do everyone's P.O.V. That's was fun. Next chapter is going to be some wedding planning, plus the bachelorette party! Whoot! Whoot! Anyway, until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I've been super busy! But I promise I will get back to it! Second, I was really unsure of what to do for this chapter. I got my idea though and not to toot my own horn, but "Toot! Toot!" Its a great idea! Hope you think so too! Enjoy and review!**

 **Also, I've been obsessed with DC's Legends of Tomorrow. If you like that show and want me to write a story, let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Party Gone Wrong**

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I groaned as I entered the cabin covered in sweat, a bit of beer, dirt, and all the food that had been on the table. My head aches from the crazy amounts of yelling and the sounds of ngs crashing to the ground. I pulled off my shoes, which were covered in dirt and what I hoped wasn't puke. I headed into the living area and peaked into El's room.

She wasn't there. I sighed, almost happy she wasn't here to see me like this. On the other hand, all I wanted was for her to be home. She seemed like the only sane one. I couldn't change my clothes, since none of them were here, and I didn't sit on the couch because of my nasty clothes. So, I paced the living room floor waiting for the door to open. El should be home any minute, and all I wanted to do was have her curl up in my arms and listen to her gentle breathing and her heartbeat.

It had been one hell of a day.

I walked back and forth for another 10 minuets before I heard the door unlock. It opened slowly without anyone touching it, as El walked in the house to only jump making the tall boxes in her hand fly all over the place.

"What the he'll happened to you?" El said surprised at my current state. I gave her a half smile as the boxes flew up into the air and floated towards the counter. I didn't answer her right away, as my attention turned to the boxes. I leaned on the counter as I opened the top box. El swatted my hand away.

"That's my dress! You can't see it till the wedding! And there is no way you can touch it, while you're so filthy! Speaking of which, why are you covered in what I hope is not puke?" I chuckled slightly at the exasperated expression on El's face.

"It's a long story..." I said trailing off. I thought back to the events that happened only hours before.

"At the party?" El asked, now more confused. I nodded. She put her hands on her hips and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, we can't get married until you tell me what happened... and shower because you smell like crab cakes and beer and vanilla frosting."I laughed.

"Okay, but I don't have any clothes. I-"

"Of course you do! I have some in my dresser! Remember? We planned this in case of emergencies. I have clothes at your house." My lips made an "O" shape as I threw my hands in the air. I could have been all clean in a pair of pajamas by now. She shoved the clothes at me as I turned to go into the bathroom.

"You're a mess, you know that?" She yelled from the kitchen as I turned on the shower.

"Yeah, but I'm your mess."

"Not if you come home smelling like that again!" I heard her yell as I climbed into the shower. I smiled fondly at her quick retorts.

* * *

 **El's P.O.V**

I drove through the warm sunny evening with windows rolled down, as I entered the town of Hawkins. I had left town to go to a bridal shop for my dress. I had found the perfect one.

It was a flowing white dress, with lace around the neck line covering the silk beneath it. The tank top like sleeves fit my shoulders well, wrapping and twisting elegantly in the back. The dress flowed down to my feet, with a short tail following it. Shiny beads were weaved into the sides startin at the lace and waving down to my feet, giving the dress more character. It was so simple, yet beautiful.

Nancy of course had been the one to find it.

It was a quiet ride back to Hawkins as Nancy sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. She was oddly quiet. She had been her normal self when at the dress store. Until someone made a comment on her pregnancy. I looked at her with confusion. Emotions were still a hard thing to master. I pondered what could be going through her head, but came up with nothing.

"Nancy? You okay?" She didn't answer. I suddenly felt tempted to pull over until she spoke. I didn't. She gave a shaky sigh.

"El... if I tell you something, y-you must promise not to tell anyone! Not even Johnathan! Especially him! Got that?" I nodded, with a sudden rush of fear hitting me. I nodded.

"Promise." I spoke. She gulped and rested a hand on her swollen belly.

"I-it's about the pregnancy. I-I uh... got the results of the gender... except..." I motioned her to go on.

"I'm pregnant with... twins." She said it slowly and shakily. My eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow! Nancy that's great news! Did you find out the genders?" She nodded, but didn't look as happy.

"A boy and a girl." With that statement, she burst into tears making me jump a little. I turned the steering wheel and pulled the car over.

"Nancy... what's wrong?" I asked patting her back.

"I-I just don't know what to do El! I was scared enough of one child! I can't handle two!" She sobbed. I sighed.

"Hey, hey. Look Nancy. You're going to be a great mom. And Johnathan is going to be so happy! And so is everyone else. I know that everything is scary, but it will turn out fine. You have all of us for support and help. Plus, you know the best babysitter in the world, Steve is right down the road. He will be overjoyed. If anyone can do this, it's you."

She hiccuped a little and looked up at me. "You think so?" I nodded.

"I know so." She smiled through her tears. I put my hand on hers and squeezed it.

"I can't wait for you to be my sister." She smiled fondly.

"We've been sisters for years. We will only be technical sister in-laws." She chuckled as I rolled into the driveway of their little home.

"Well, you're home. Relax. You are going to be the best mom ever!" She got out and I thanked her for shopping with me. She smiled.

"You're going to be an awesome aunt you know... and one day a fantastic mom." I blushed as she said the last part. She turned back around and walked inside. Me as a mom. And... Mike. He would be a Dad. Having a child together? That sounded like to far in the future. I shook the thought off and headed home. Oh and was I surprised.

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the shower, finally feeling clean and relaxed. I dressed in a pair of flannel shots and a grey sweatshirt and walked out of the bathroom to find El curled up on the couch in her matching pajama flannel shorts. She smiled at me lovingly. I returned the look and joined her on the couch. She immediately crawled next to me, snuggling into my side and chest. I sighed contently wrapping my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head, finally happy to be over all the mess that had happened earlier.

"You still have to tell me what happened." I grumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It was a nightmare."

"We've been through some rough times, I'm sure this was no big deal." She said reaching up to kiss my chin.

"Yeah well... my friendships could be on the line." She scoffed.

"Yeah right. Nothing can split you guys up. Now spill." I looked at her beautiful eyes. I groaned. But she nudged me to talk. She was so stubborn. Just one of the million on the list of reasons of why I love her.

"Okay... it was the bachelor party at the gala hall. It was just supposed to be us guys eating and joking around like old times, but things escalated quickly..."

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

I pushed open the large door to the open room, filled with small tables of food and drinks. There was a round table with enough chairs for everyone invited. Music in the background of our favorite songs played quietly until everyone arrived.

Will came first, along with Johnathan who had asked to come just to take photos. I happily agreed. He came in with cameras and set them up off to the side. Will hugged me and handed me an unwrapped gift.

The latest edition of D&D. I laughed. He laughed along with at the joke gift. We both knew that we were all going to play it later though. Lucas came next and went right for a beer after a quick hug. Then Dustin, and of course Steve. They had been like brothers ever since we were kids.

Dustin high fived all of us and Steve congratulated me on the engagement. Dustin rushed right over to the food. We all did. The first hour was all of us talking and laughing and joking. Being immature. That's what bachelor parties were about right?

It was all fun and games, until Lucas jokingly said, "Man I've got the easiest best man job! You haven't had me do anything!" The room went dead silent. I gulped.

"Whoa Whoa! Who made you best man? Dustin asked shooting up from his chair.

"Uhh! The groom!"

"Bullshit! He never asked you anything! And he shouldn't!"

"I've known him the longest!" Lucas snapped. It was Will's turn to stand up. He stomped his foot.

"Bull! I've know him the longest, plus I'm the nicest!"

"Yeah right! I didn't tease him! Not once!" Dustin shot back, getting red with anger.

"Yeah right! That's a bunch of lies!" Lucas and Will spat.

"Well at least I didn't get in an actual fight with him! I was always on his side!"

"You want to see how hard I can hit, Henderson?" Lucas stepped forward his hand clenched in a fist.

"Like you could pull an actual punch Sinclair!" Dustin mocked. The next few seconds was a blur. Whoever launched first, I didn't think could ever be defined. Dustin and Lucas were rolling on the floor spitting swear words at each other, until Will poured a bottle of beer on them, and they shot up and chased him around the room, while still smacking each other.

Steve ran around trying to pry them apart. I stood there completely shocked. That's when they came running at me. I screamed as they hit my like a stampeding bull, knocking us all onto the buffet of food. We all cursed and yelled and groaned. I tried to stand, but willwas on top of my sacking Lucas in the back as he tried to grab Dustin who was kicking and toss food from his position under the broken table. Steve tried to break it up, only to be kicked in the face and a crab cake to the chest. He huffed angrily.

"That's it you little shits!" She yelled as he jumped onto the pile, hitting Lucas and Dustin, as Dustin hit back. At this point, I didn't even know who was hitting who. Then Dustin got punched in the stomach. He groaned.

"I shouldn't have eaten all those mini keashes." The noise I then heard mad emy stomach turn as Lucas yelped in disgust. As soon as I got the chance, I slid out and yelled as loud as my vocals would allow me.

"Everbody! STOP!" They all froze. Where was El when I needed her? I mumbled under my breath.

"I didn't agree to anyone, that they could be the best man! And quit fighting, because right now it's not going to be any of you!" I shouted and stormed out of the hall, leaving them there staring at me and the mess that had been created. I drove home, gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles hurt and stomped inside the house.

* * *

"And now I'm here." I sighed finishing up with what had happened. El looked at me, flabbergasted.

"Whoa... that was... unexpected." I nodded.

"Wait... where was Johnathan during all this?" I huffed.

"Filming it from a safe distance. All of it." El looked at me, before bursting out laughing.

"This isn't funny El!" This made her laugh harder.

"Its hilarious! Only you guys could get into this mess!" She said in between fits of laughter. I glared at her.

"Alright! I get it. Why don't you make them best men? You can't chose one." El said with a shrug.

"I can't do that. It's not traditional." She rest a hand on my chest and turned to face me.

"Since when are we traditional? Their is no rule against it." She looked at me with a small smile. She did have a point.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'll let them know tomorrow." She smiled.

"I am always right. One day, Mr. Wheeler, you will learn." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned in, our faces just centimeters apart.

"I will one day, Mrs. Wheeler to be."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Hoped you liked it! I sure did! Next chapter is the wedding! Yay! Anyway, tell me what you think! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii! Here's the final chapter to Promise for Life! I know it's sad, but don't worry! I am still continuing with** **Runaway's** **and with my** **Stranger Things one-shots** **. If you would like any other stories, please let me know! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of Promise for Life, and if you haven't already, check out El's First Birthday for more background to this story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Expansion to the Wheeler Family**

Henry gave a tired sigh as the last person left for the day. The tiny bell above the door jingled as the customer left. Henry got out of the creaky wooden chair and prepared the store for closing. He shuffled across the floor and out the door, locking it behind him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the warm summer air. He gave a little smile and headed home.

Henry pulled into the driveway of his little bungalow home. He closed the door of his Vista Cruiser and walked back down the little driveway to the white mailbox with the red cardinal bird painted on it. The bird was faded but it still held its shape. He chuckled at the memory of painting that with his wife, Mary.

She had hated that mailbox so much and had forced Henry one day to knock it down and buy another one. As Henry went to destroy the mailbox he decided to paint it instead. His idea had worked and Mary had loved that mailbox and wouldn't let anyone go out to get the mail but herself just so she could see the beautifully painted birds.

Henry opened the rusted box and pulled out the assortment of ads and bills, until he stumbled upon a creamy white card with sleek handwriting on the envelope. He opened carefully, curiousity getting the best of him. His eyes widened as he read the message inside.

 _Dear Mr. June,_

 _We would be honored if would join us on August 3rd for the wedding of Michael Wheeler and El Hopper._

 _Time: 1:00_

 _Place: Springfield Lake Church_

On the bottom of the card written in pen was Mike's messy handwriting.

 _Hi Henry! I'd love for you to come, without you this wedding wouldn't be the same (or most likely possible) if it weren't for the engagement ring and that charm bracelet that I asked you to make all those years ago. You have gotten me through all the highs and lows of being in a relationship, and taught me that love was the most important thing to have in life. Please let me know if you are able to come, both El and I would love to see you! Thank you,_

 _-Mike_

 _(Also I have a little favor to ask of you)_

Tears of joy filled Henry's eyes, before he broke out into a happy jig in the middle of the street.

* * *

"Ugh! Why won't this fit?! I tried it on two weeks ago and it was fine!" Nancy complained, as Johnathan tried to zip up the dress.

"I don't know babe, you are pregnant. You've completely outgrown two shoe sizes already." Johnathan said finally getting the zipper all the way up. He put his hand on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She huffed irritated.

"But if it makes any difference, you're still beautiful." Nancy snorted and was about to retort when Johnathan gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She gave a light chuckle, before giving out a slightly pained sigh. Johnathan let go, suddenly nervous.

"Nancy? What's wrong?" Nancy looked into his big brown eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't keep the secret anymore. She sighed.

"Johnathan... it's about the pregnancy." Johnathan felt his hands get clams and his heartbeat quicken. He thought everything was going well. Was it not? _Oh god!_

 _"_ Johnathan... I- I went for a check up... three weeks ago and I uh... found the gender." His eyes lit up. How had she not told him sooner. He didn't care if it was a boy or girl, he just wanted something that him and the love of his life created. A child that he could give the world to, unlike his father. He vowed to never become his father. He motioned her to continue.

"Its a... girl...and...a b-boy." Nancy barely spoke the last two words. Johnathan felt a sudden rush of emotions. He was thrilled, no doubt... but also terrified.

"Twins?" Nancy nodded. It wasn't a second after that Johnathan picked her up and swung her around laughing and grinning his brightest smile.

"Oh Nancy! This is fantastic! I mean terrifying, but amazing!" She laughed along with him, feeling suddenly so much better that the secret was out... well almost. She hadn't told anyone else, other than El. But now she had Johnathan with her. That was all that mattered.

"Hey Nance?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love your too." The two held each other in their arms, the palms of their scarred hands pressed tightly together.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay? Not too much? Too little? Will he even like it?" El asked examining her dress that she was sure she was going to need help to get out of.

Max chuckled. "El, you look beautiful, and whether you got out their in the sparkliest dress, or pajamas, Mike is still going to think you are the most beautiful star in the sky." El blushed slightly and tried to laugh off her nerves. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first day of high school.

The unknown scared her.

But she was going to have Mike by her side. The rest of her life.

El examined her dress again, checking it over to make sure it was perfect. Today had to be perfect. Max suddenly shook her from her thoughts.

"El. It's almost time to go. I need to go out there and find Lucas. El gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Relax. All you have to do is speak the truth and kiss him... which I know you are very good at both, when it comes to Mike." El tried to lossen up, but that was like asking her to stop breathing.

"Well, you'll see the stress when you marry Lucas." Max blushed a bright red and gave a small glare. Lucas hadn't asked her yet. Max complained about it all the time. El personally thought that Max should just go ahead and ask, but Max wanted him to quit being a chicken and just marry her.

Max left the room and El looked in the mirror at the almost unrecognizable woman that stared back. She wasn't used to fancy clothes and super done up hair. She didn't mind it, but the twisted nervous fighting it's way through her stomach interrupted her thoughts. Then a knock at the door.

"Uhh... Kid? Time to go." It was Hopper. El gave a small smile, before carefully opening the door to see her father in a suit. That was a rare sight. Another rare sight was the tears forming in his eyes.

"Are- are you crying?" El questioned with a chuckle. He glared at her.

"No! Steve got hair spray in my eyes! Geez kid, I don't know how Mike's going to live with that attitude." El shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad."

"...I know, by girl is all grown up." Hopper said with a hint of sadness in it. El smiled, tears forming in her own eyes, and hugged him tight.

"I will always be your little girl." She sniffed.

"I know kid, I know." Hopper patted her back and let go. As Hopper was about open is mouth, Holly came bouncing towards them with her basket of flower petals in her hands.

"Come on El! I want to have another sister!" Holly threw open the large wooden doors and bounced down the isle. Everyone turned their heads to look back as El took hold of Hopper's arm and with a deep breath took a step into the room. Up in the front of the room, was Nancy the maid of honor, the minister, and of course looking more handsome then ever, Mike.

Everyone gasped at El's dress and hair as she grinned at each person she passed. Will smiled and waved. Lucas Max smiled proudly at their friend, and Dustin gave her the thumbs up. As they made their way to front of the church, Hopper let go of El's arm and gave Mike a nod. Mike gave a nervous smile. The couple faced each other.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with El Hopper and Michael Wheeler, an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. Uh, would you like to exchange vows?"

The two nodded and Mike cleared his throat.

"El, I have to start out by saying, by how I can't believe I'm standing up here with you. Fourteen years ago, I found you, and instantly fell in love. At the time I didn't quite know what love was, but I knew that whatever it was, I could find it when I was with you. I don't know if it was fate for us to meet at Mirkwood or if it was just some weird coincidence, but being here with you, I realize that that doesn't matter. The year that you were gone, I had gone off the rails. I didn't focus good, I caused more than enough trouble for my family, and most of all, I missed you. But then you came back into my life, and I knew... I just knew that I could never lose you again. Before I met you, I thought I was whole. But when I lost you, I realized that you were a part of me that I never knew I couldn't live without. Without you El, I'm just not me. I love you, and always will."

El stared into Mike's big brown eyes, and felt her own tear up. She gave a quick glance at the crowd of their family and all had tears in their own eyes. The official motioned for El to speak.

"Mike, I would be here all day if I list the things you did for me... but you saved me. You saved me more than you will ever know. You taught me about friends, and family, and love. I had a rough childhood. We all know this, but you were the one to seem to understand me the most, even though you had no idea what I had been through. You loved and cared for me for all these years. Through all the crazy events in our life, you never lost hope. For those grueling 353 days that our life was torn apart, I loved you. Even when I couldn't explain the butterflies that I got in my stomach at just the thought of you, and the feeling of that fist kiss, even when I didn't know what a kiss was. I didn't know a lot of things when entering the world, but I always knew that I could count on having you by my side. I always knew that through life, I would have you to love. I have so much more I can say, but I got to wrap it up somewhere."

The crowd chuckled.

"Mike. You are my hero. I don't know how to begin to thank you. Without you Mike, my world just wouldn't be complete." El barely got out the last word as tears flooded her eyes. _Hurry up and let me kiss him already!_

The official cleared his throat. "The rings please." Dustin bounced up and handed the little box to Mike. Mike opened it carefully, having not even seen the rings yet. He smiled at them. Henry made them for him and El. They were silver simple bands with the word promise engraved in the inside. They were perfect.

They exchanged the rings and looked at one another. In the next couple minutes, they were to become husband and wife.

"Michael Wheeler, do you take El Hopper as your wife and promise to love her until death?" Mike, tears in his eyes smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"And El Hopper, do you take Michael Wheeler as you husband and promise to love him until death?" El nodded.

"I do." _I made that promise to myself years ago._

The official smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." Mike took no time to hesitate, and reached forward and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her smile, which made him smile. The two held on for another second before letting go and turning back to the crowd, to realize all the commotion from their family and friends.

Everyone erupted into cheers and clapping and smiles. Dustin was the first out of his seat and rushed up to hug his friends. Then Lucas, Will, and Max followed.

"Yeah! Food time!" Dustin roared, causing everyone to erupt in laughter. Everyone stared to file out of the stuffy church and toward the beautiful lake with tables lined up and decorated up for them. El gasped with excitement and squeezed Mike's hand.

Everyone got food, and stared talking as the sun began to set over the lake. Beautiful lights that were wrapped around the trunks and branches of tree's ran over there heads connecting from tree to tree. A DJ played music and Lucas and Dustin were busy with a dance competition with people laughing and joking with them. Everything was perfect. And finally El and Mike got the chance to talk.

Henry was one of the first to come up to Mike.

"Henry, thank you so much for making the rings. It means so much." Henry smiled.

"Anything for you and your girl." That's when El came up to us. Henry had only met El once before, but they knew each other as if they were best friends through Mike.

"Henry! Oh I'm so glad you could come." Henry smiled.

"Michael, you really did get yourself one beautiful, smart woman." El blushed slightly and smiled. They chatted some more, when Henry gave a small smirk.

"I think it's about time, that you two newlyweds enjoy a nice talk." Henry patted Mike on the back and walked off.

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I couldn't remember a time I needed my life that I was happier. The love of my life now by my side forever. I still had to blink a couple of times every now and again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Everyone congratulated us and talked to us about the future. While I enjoyed the attention, I just wanted to talk to El. But she was being rushed with talk too.

Finally Dustin and Lucas got them distracted and I was able to talk to her.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" El smiled fondly.

"I don't believe you have." She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her.

"I can't believe it." El said sighing contently, watching everyone have a good time.

"I can't either. It seems like just yesterday that we found you in the woods." I thought back to that night. I would have never thought that that girl would end up to be my wife.

"Hmm, Yeah." El hummed as she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and just watched everyone goof around. It seemed like everything was still the same, yet everything was still different. Then Hopper came up to us.

And of course Joyce followed and pulled El away to chat. Oh boy.

"Hi Hop." I said a little nervously.

"Hey Mike." I blinked. That was the first time (or only time that I could remember) where he called me Mike, instead of "kid" or "Wheeler."

"Your not going to give me a talk about how if I hurt her, you'll hunt me down?"

"Nah. You've had enough of those. I may not "like" you, but I trust you. She got herself one hell of a man."

"... Thanks Hop. That means a lot."

"No problem. But if you lay a finger-"

"Jim. I love El. I wouldn't do that."

"I know kid, I'm just protective."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hopper chuckled.

"The two of you and that attitude. It was meant to be." I laughed along with him, when a familiar tune filled my ears. Then I heard my name.

"Mike! It's our song!" El called out from the crowd of people on small dance floor. I smiled. It was the song we danced to at the snowball. I waved bye to Hop and followed El's voice onto the dance floor. She grabbed my arm and we danced.

* * *

 **El's P.O.V**

The dance was wonderful. At the end we kissed and everyone started clapping. That's when I was harshly pulled away from Mike's lips by Dustin as _Old Time Rock and Roll_ started to play. Dustin and I started laughing and dancing's like a couple of idiots. Before we knew it, everyone had joined us, all dancing like idiots. Mike took his sister from a reluctant Johnathan and danced with her.

Lucas and Max were laughing so hard that Lucas was now sprawled out of the ground. Hopper and Joyce were dancing. They were getting into it. I wanted my dad to date her so bad. It was so obvious that they loved each other. I wanted to just tell him to quit being a chicken. Dustin beat me to it.

"Just kiss already!" He shouted, making me laugh so hard that I stumbled backwards into Will. I then danced with him, glancing back at Dad and Joyce who were both now very red in the face. Dustin started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Others started to join in. I laughed until Joyce had had enough. She shrugged her shoulders, stood on her toes and pulled on Dad's shirt and kissed him firmly. We laughed and cheered. Dustin and Steve high fived. Will chuckled.

"Guess there's going to be another wedding soon... sis." I laughed.

"See you there bro." We laughed as he spun me.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by from all the laughing and joy that we had. I couldn't remember a time where I was happier.

* * *

"Hey El. Come on. I have something for you." I shoved the last bite of Eggo in my mouth and watched as Dad and Joyce were the only ones on the dance floor slowly swaying to the music and talking. Everyone else had gone home. It was very late. I yawned and stood up to meet Mike who was standing next to the car door with it wide open.

I called out to Dad to let him know that I was leaving and he waved me a good bye. I got into the car.

"Oh good! Home. These shoes are killing me." Mike laughed as we talked about old times. Our first kiss. First date. All the ups and owns in our relationship. The time Dustin accidentally told all of Mike's valentine day plans to me. Mike then turned the car right instead of left.

"Mike where are we going? Home is that way." Mike was silent for another minute, before we pulled into the driveway of a small cottage home.

"No actually, home is here." He said motioning to the small house. I gasped. It was perfect. I stood in the driveway speechless.

"If you don't like it, I can take back home to the cabin." Mike said walking around the car and next to me. I turned to him

"Home is wherever you are." I leaned forward and kissed him. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled lovingly when we parted.

"Do you want to go inside?"

* * *

I signed contently as I pulled my hair back into a bun and watched Mike sprawl out on our bed. Our bed. It sounded weird. I went to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him. We faced each other.

"El. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I smiled as he gently took my hand.

"I think it's the other way around." I said with a sleepy smile.

"I love you El. I always have, and always will."

"I love you too." And with that, I fell asleep as Mrs. Wheeler in my Mike's arms.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyy! So that's the end! Whoot! Whoot! I hope it turned out okay. I tried to put in as many ships as possible. ( hope it wasn't too cheesy) I haven't ever been to a wedding, so I kinda improvised. Thank you all so much for the support! Please review and request! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
